blarry marry
by Sika Yuki Kenpachi
Summary: sasuke-chan tenta invocar blarry marry,só que acaba amarelando e cabe ao itachi-chan acalmar seu ototo tolo.


A tempestade estava forte do lado de fora,no bairro uchiha nao avia nenhuma luz,devido ao raio que atingiu a caixa de força,dando um apagao geral ali

A tempestade estava forte do lado de fora,no bairro Uchiha não havia nenhuma luz,devido ao raio que atingiu a caixa de força,dando um apagão geral ali.

A chuva batia contra as janelas com violência,aquela hora todos deveriam estar dormindo menos um garoto que se encontrava fora da cama.

Estava ao canto do quarto,e segurava uma caixa grande.

Tinha que provar a si mesmo.era um uchiha e nao teria medo de lendas urbanas bobas.

Na academia durante o recreio viu um grupo de garotos falando sobre lendas urbanas,e logo veio a lenda da blarry mary.

Ele como ótimo uchiha que era disse que era besteira e os outros garotos o desafiaram.

E agora estava ali,as duas da manha se preparando.

Retirou o espelho que pegou do quarto de sua mãe,lhe lembrava aqueles que tinham em lojas de sapatos para ver os pés, e pôs encostado na parede,os raios iluminavam o lugar com uma luz branca e um barulho estrondoroso fazendo-o ficar paralisado,a vela em cima do criado mudo ajudava a imaginação de sasuke,sombras atraz dos moveis,barulhos estranhos,e ajudando a assusta-lo ainda mais.

Se agachou frente ao espelho para que pudesse encarar diretamente,tragou saliva e relutantemente começou.

-b-blarry mary grande raio caiu próximo ao bairro,fazendo o garoto saltar para traz,nao!seria forte,tinha que provar que aquilo era apenas uma lenda!

-blarry mary!-disse mais convicto e com determinação que logo foi cortada por rangidos das tabuas do chão de madeira.

Olhou o espelho procurando alguma coisa atras de si.

Nada.

Continuava ouvindo os rangidos,seu coração disparava dentro do peito,seus olhos estavam um pouco marejados e juntando toda a coragem que uma criança de 7 anos pode ter,olhando fixamente o espelho repetiu pela terceira e ultima vez.

Aconteceu em uma fração de segundos.

-blarry mary- sua voz em um sussurro.

-sasuke olhos negros o fitavam pelo reflexo do espelho.

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-e quando gritou um forte trovão caiu,fazendo um grande estrondo e iluminando todo o quarto.e com ele a figura de seu irmão de pijamas com olhos arregalados.

E novamente tudo aconteceu em uma fração de segundo.

Como um gato assustado,sasuke da um pulo se agarrando ao irmão,seus braços no pescoço e suas pernas na cintura no mais velho o agarrando com força como se estivesse grudado.o mais velho nao esperando aquilo se desequilibrou e foi ao chão levando com sigo o assustado sasuke.

o mais velho procurando apoio se arrastou até a parede próxima apoiando as suas costas lá e tentando acalmar o irmão que chorava em seu ombro,se agarrando com mais força.

-calma sasuke,calma,esta tudo bem.

Dizendo isso o abraçou de forma protetora,e forte.

Ficaram assim durante alguns minutos até sentir o irmão diminuir a força com que se agarrava a ele,e o coração do outro desacelerar.

Tirou um braço das costas de sasuke para se apoiar,fazendo menção de se levantar.

-nao!nao me deixa!-o menor se desesperou se agarrando com força a itachi.

A chuva lá fora nao cessava,muito menos os raios e trovoes que cortavam os céus.

-eu nao vou te deixar - a voz rouca de itachi saiu em um sussurro no ouvido de sasuke,que logo se tranqüilizou.

Novamente itachi deu impulso em seu braço para levantar enquanto que com a outra seguravas o corpo de seu irmão.

Conseguindo ficar de pé e ainda segurando seu irmão,se abaixou um pouco para assoprar a vela do criado mudo e foi em direção ao seu quarto.abrindo a porta encostada com o pé adentrando o organizado quarto , se encaminhando em direção a cama,dobrou seu tronco fazendo o pequeno corpo encostar no colchão que quando sentiu o tecido ainda quente sob si afrouxou o aperto e se deixou cair entre os travesseiros quentes e macios.

Itachi logo depois,se deitou sobre a cama,puxando as cobertas ainda quentes,e trazendo seu pequeno irmão para mais perto de si,o abraçando.

-O que você estava fazendo sasuke?-perguntou baixo vendo seu irmão levantar a cabeça para lhe encarar.

-e-eu...

-...

-eu estava tentando invocar a bladdy mary...

Itachi se surpreendeu,se lembrava dos tempos de academia,em que os mais velhos falavam desses tipos de baboseira,mais nunca dera atenção ara isso.

-ototo tolo,isso é só uma lenda urbana -itachi disse com calma.sasuke se limitou a ficar calado,a vergonha impedia de falar qualquer coisa,afinal aquilo era vergonhoso.

Itachi encarava o irmão,que corou e abaixou a cabeça.

-nao precisa sentir vergonha,eu fiz a mesma coisa quando era criança -mentiu,uma mentirinha inocente mais que abalava muito o seu ego,e estragaria a sua reputação,mais tudo para fazer o seu querido irmão se sentir bem-mais nao conte pra ninguém.

Os olhos de sasuke brilharam,e deu um sorriso cintilante para seu irmão mais velho.

-ta.

-agora durma,sasuke.

-ta bem,onii-san.

Apos dizer isso se aconchegou mais no irmão e fechou os olhos,logo depois caindo no sono logo em seguida.

Itachi ficou ali,encarando o rosto de sasuke,zelando por seu sono.

Fim

--


End file.
